The inventions disclosed herein concern improvements in wheeled luggage and associated devices. Conventionally, wheeled luggage includes one or more wheels integral with the frame of the luggage. A retractable or foldable handle is provided to allow the luggage to be pushed or pulled along the ground. This alleviates the need for the user to carry and thus support the entire weight of the luggage.
In order to provide further stability and support to the luggage, a retractable panel has been provided which includes an extra wheel or two. The retractable panel is automatically deployed by pulling up on the handle. The extra wheels can be casters in order to increase the maneuverability of the luggage. Examples of such items are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,519,919 and 5,568,848.
One major disadvantage of the devices disclosed in the above two mentioned patents is that the retractable panel including the extra wheel or wheels is automatically deployed upon pulling up of the handle. Thus, even when the extra stability and support of the extra wheel(s) is not needed, the retractable panel is deployed. There is no way to use the luggage with the handle in an extended state while at the same time not deploying the retractable panel.
What is needed, therefore, are improvements in wheeled luggage which overcome the above noted disadvantages of the prior art as well as other improvements in the detent systems for the handle, the caster disposed on the retractable panel and pushbutton mechanisms.
The luggage article of the invention satisfies the above-mentioned needs as well as others. The luggage article includes a storage compartment and first rolling means projecting from the storage compartment. A wheeled panel mechanism is provided which includes a pivotably mounted panel, the panel having second rolling means. Operatively associated with the wheeled panel mechanism is a handle which is movable between a retracted position and an extended position. The luggage article finally includes means for selective deployment or nondeployment of the second rolling means when the handle is moved from the retracted position to the extended position. In this way, the user has a choice to use or not use the second rolling means even when the handle is in an extended position.
An improved detent means and improved caster system for the second rolling means are also disclosed. A wheeled panel mechanism itself for use not only with luggage but also other articles, such as carts, dollies and baby carriages is also provided. An improved pushbutton device is also disclosed.